earth_28fandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is the CEO Of Wayne Enterprises and the Vigilante Know as the Batman, operating in Gotham City, New Jersey. After witnessing the Murder of his Parents at the hands of a mugger he decided that he would fight against Crime instead of fighting with it. Bruce Alan Wayne (1972-1981 Febuary 19,1972 Bruce Alan Wayne Was born and raised by Thomas and Martha Wayne, He was raised as a rich but kinda Shy child, in 1977 he met his former best friend Tommy (Thomas) Eliot and Roman Sionis In in the 1st grade. Tommy was around Bruce more then Roman thought him and Bruce had a tight relationship intill 1987 Bruce played with Tommy everyday not knowing he was a psychopath he was planing to kill his parents to inherit their Fortune. Eliot set out his plan to kill his parents. Stupidly Eliot Told Bruce about this plan in which bruce told his dad Thomas didn’t believe Bruce intill it happen Thomas was able to save Eliot’s Mother while Eliot‘s father died Eliot was sent to a juvenile detention center For 16 years. In the 4th Grade Bruce was alone since Tommy was in “Jail” and Roman had moved to Blüdhaven He had met a kid named Harvey Dent who was lonely as well, Harvey and Bruce became the best of friends After tommy’s “imprisonment”. September 28, 1981: 10:48 PM Thomas,Martha and Bruce Wayne had Gone to see a movie called The Mask of Zorro Bruce had loved the movie, While the family was walking home Thomas had remembered a short cut a friend of his recommended so he and his family took this route, suddenly a mugger planing to assassinate the Wayne’s he threaten them saying he would shot Thomas didn’t Believe him so he walked up to him and smack the gun out of his hand The Mugger punched thomas and shot him in the chest Five times He than ran while steal Martha’s jewels while shooting her twice in the chest, leaving Bruce alone without parents. September 28, 1981: 11:09 PM Bruce Wayne is interviewed so the police can look for suspects Bruce describes The Mugger as a “Ugly Greases Disgusting Fat Dirty Man” Bruce not knowing what he actually looked liked. October 30 1981: 5:10 PM Bruce Goes to his parents Funeral Outside of the Wayne Gravesite behind Wayne Manor. October 30 1981: 7:10 Bruce falls in the Batcave. Bruce Alan Wayne 1981-1984 Jim Gordon Finds a man the close to the description of the killer for the wayne murders He admits to killing the Wayne’s so he is arrested and imprisoned for life. Bruce finishes his last year in middle school with his best friend Harvey Dent. Bruce and Harvey make a deal for Bruce to kill Harvey’s stepfather and Harvey to kill Joe chill This deal almost went through, but Harvey forgave his stepdad and Joe chill killed himself in prison Start Of Training 1987-1993 Bruces study’s in detective work for 1 year Completely mastering it Some how. Bruce finishes High School with Harvey and Roman one year early and say goodbye to Alfred and visits His former best friend Tommy and says goodbye to his parents one last time. Bruce travels around the country training In till he goes global searching for a proper trainer intill he finds a man named Christopher Kane he trained him for 5 years in till he thinks he’s ready for a Secret organization Named the League Of Assassins Bruce had to kill 900,00 men and he did over the course of five years just to get in only few where able to complete this feat Before he knew Bruce was in the League Of Assassins. Alkhafafish 1993-1997 Now going under the identity as Alkhafafish (The Black Bat) Talia al Ghul the Eldest Daughter of Ras Al Ghul found a liking to Bruce while her sister found a liking to Bruces cousin Oliver. Once Oliver and Bruce teamed up they basically became unstoppable They where the dream team They went on mission with each other regularly like almost everyday regularly, it was always Oliver was be a archery or Bruce was better at Sword fighting. Since Talia find bruce cute she decide she wanted to have a child with him, ras found out about the affair and gave Bruce his blessing to marry Talia. Two Months later Ras asked the recruits for their last mission to Destroy Gotham City after this Bruce had secretly left the league to a angry Talia and a yet to be born child. Begining of The Bat: 1997-1998 Once Bruce returns to Gotham the first thing he does is go to his home at Wayne Manor and made Sure he was back in the spot light he started partying with Girls and became the playboy Philanthropist he is now. The League Of Assassin’s still tried to assassinate Bruce even thought it would be harder with all those Body guards around, when starting as Batman, Bruce took down crime bosses like Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni while Bruce was away Alfred mad the Bat Cave under Wayne manor The Caped Crusaders 1998 - 2003 Bruce went to the circus to go see The Flying Graysons but something was wrong the two adult Grayson they fell most people thought it was a rope malfunction but that wasn’t the case, they were shot down all you could see was their almost life less bleeding out they would‘ve survived if anybody had call 911 earlier but the sheer shock of them dead was scary. 34 days later a Bruce adopted the kid of The Flying Graysons Dick Grayson, the first thing he did was help Grayson with his emotional troubles second thing is he told him he was Batman, when Bruce did Dick freak out he was liked the biggest Batman fan of all time. When Bruce told Dick he could make his own suit he freaked again (as a child Dick was major Crafts Man) Bruce gave him a belt some fabric all black mind you. and Dick made something entirely different his suit was red and green and named himself robin. for five years Dick and Bruce went on adventures together they had inprisoned The Joker, Oswald Cobblepot, Harvey Dent and Killer Croc. since Bruce had joined the Justice League he needed yet another Apprentice to help in his battles on crime he choice the commissioners Daughter Barbara Gordon since Bruce had assembled and fought with the Justice League, for a while Barbara and Dick had fought as the The Caped Crusaders of Gotham in till Bruce decided to come back to Gotham after he left the JLA now The JL when Dick and Barbara Wanted their on team of their own Bruce gave them that exact thing bruce being a bit to cocky about everything because he thought that because he had the JL he would be helped and protected but when Bruce faced the Joker he was almost demolished Joker was in sometype of Robot/Mech that he had somehow been able to build he was “actually about to throw the Batmobile on top of Bruce“ before a local orphan named Jason tood helped him unscrewing the knots and bolts of the Robot Jason the started to repeatedly beat him with a wrench before Bruce threw a Batrang a Jason’s hand to stop him from killing The Joker. The Dynamic Duo: 2004-2006 Bruce Adopted Jason suddenly there was a strike in Costumed Super-Villains appeared some examples are Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and The Joker, The Joker was the worst of them he’s the one that gave Sal the acid to throw in Harvey‘s face turning Gotham Greatest Hero into one of it‘s worst criminals not only did The Joker ruin Harvey’s face on January 1st 2004 Joker Shot Batgirl (Barbrara Gordon) in the spine disabling her this was a attempt to drive her father James (Jim) Gordon Insane like him the thing is it didn’t work as soon as he knew she’d be ok he was fine just a bit disturbed by the fact that The Joker came to their House on New Years. Bruce had to train Jason to become better than he already was he told him his weakness. Robin returned to fight Bruce for not killing The Joker Dick had quit his job and officially came to Jump City on January 3rd 2004 to become the Leader of the titans full time and created a new moniker as Nightwing. After this Jason officially became The second Robin Bruce trained him harder and harder and harder, harder then he did with Dick. Jason and Helena Bertinelli AKA Robin 2.0 and Batgirl 2.0 both joined the Titans for 4 months before Jason was called back for a warehouse mission in which was all a trick for the Bat to see as it turned out The Joker had kidnapped and brutally beat Jason with a crowbar this was lived streamed on Youtube The Video depicted Jason getting occasionally beat with a crowbar as he also placed dynamite around Jason there was a count down to Jason‘s death as the camera from the outside was seen flying away while the one inside filming Jason was blown to bits. Jason was then was then hanging from the Bat symbol. Bruce was to late he could have saved him but by the time he got there Jason was hung from the bat symbol. The Dark Knight 2006-2008 After Jason died Bruce became a alcohol Depressed and angry he beat criminals that simply robed old ladies and nearly killed them he was so depressed that he even attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a wayne tower but Dick Grayson stoped this before Bruce could try. also Roy Harper, Deathstroke, Oliver Queen and Dick Grayson all went missing after the death of Jason tood this was incredibly suspicious. During this time Bruce had nobody but Alfred and her daughter sasha, who was a incredible help during times like this still Bruce was vulnerable weak and a drinker this was a great time for the League to assassinate him they failed multiple times in till they thought they saw Batman at a press conference Bruce was question to as to if he was Batman Bruce complied no and everybody thought he was lying in till “The Real Batman“ showed up and flew through the air (This was Dick Graysons returning from hiatus) he was then shot by a league member in the leg, Dick didn’t treat this wound till he got to his apartment building everyone was convince Batman was somebody else. Bruce thanked Dick very much for this. on October 24-31 Bruce was set out to find this new criminal who now goes by the name Bane, Bane was seemingly on some type of drug he calls venom Bruce didn’t know his identity or his place of birth. he attempted to track down bane but every warehouse he got to Bane or his goons weren’t there. on November 26, 2006 Tim Drake’s Dad was killed by Captain Bommerang and a unknown sponsor Batman was again to late to help Tim’s dad was dead Bruce had to Left him alone because it remind him of the death of his parents to much, he didn’t want what happen to Him to happen to Tim but it did. on December 7, 2006 Tim showed up at Wayne Manor commanding to see Batman Knowing he was Bruce he knew who Robin and Batman was, he knew Dick was robin because he had similar acrobatic skills to him Tim was aloud to come in as long as he was quiet Bruce confirmed he was the Batman to Tim Because he couldn’t refuse. He did his normal routine of telling Tim he could make his own Coustme and all that none sense. But tim already had a suit thought